deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Beast
The Snowbeast is a large Necromorph that appears on Tau Volantis during the events of Dead Space 3. Overview The Snowbeast is a Necromorph found on the surface of Tau Volantis. Because of its humongous body structure, it is likely either made up of multiple human corpses or is a Necromorph mutation of a creature indigenous to Tau Volantis (this is implied by several S.C.A.F. logs). It uses its long tentacles with its incredibly fast tentacle in its mouth to catch prey with. It has yellow-colored weak tissues on its tentacles. If its tentacles are dismembered, then a secondary set of tentacles appear with yellow weak points, which critically damage the Snow Beast but regenerate over time. It is approximately 14 feet tall. It is very resilient, powerful and relentless and also seems to understand when it has lost the advantage, by retreating after it has its secondary tentacles destroyed, which is unusual as no other Necromorph has ever been recorded retreating from an attack. Dead Space 3 The Snowbeast is first encountered in Chapter 8 after the crash on Tau Volantis, when Isaac and/or Carver follow the trail of flares left by Ellie. The Necromorph appears suddenly from a cliff, knocking them back to the bottom of the cliff. When they get up, the Snowbeast is nowhere to be found although its roar can be heard whilst they are exploring the area and it can be briefly seen climbing on the outside of the buildings around the pipeline, suggesting that it is hunting Isaac. The Snowbeast is fought for the first time in Chapter 9 at the S.C.A.F. Base. It ambushes Isaac and Carver in a cargo lift and the weight of the creature causes the lift to crash, although both Isaac and/or Carver and the Necromorph are unhurt. After a short battle, the two manage to drive the creature off. The Snowbeast reappears in Chapter 11 where it attacks Isaac during his return journey through the staging yard but it flees after sustaining further damage to its tentacles. It makes a final appearance in Chapter 13 where it attacks the cargo lift in which Ellie, Carver and Santos are travelling. Although Ellie and Carver escape, Santos remains trapped in the cage and the Snowbeast's weight begins to cause the cliff to collapse. Despite Isaac's attempts to rescue her, Carver cuts the lift cable, sending Santos and the Necromorph to the bottom of the cliff. However, the Snowbeast survives the fall and it climbs up the ledge, causing the cliff to break and Isaac and Carver to fall to the bottom where they discover several grappling stations. The Necromorph makes one final attack but they are able to use the harpoons to restrain the creature. Isaac activates the winch and the harpoons tear the beast apart, finally destroying it. Strategy * During the first encounter, it is recommended that the player construct a two-handed weapon with perhaps a Line Gun as the upper tool and then a Rocket launcher as the lower tool. Once it reveals the three tentacles with yellow tissues that protrude from its back, either use the Line Gun or rocket launcher, preferably the rocket launcher, as it will more than likely blow off all three in one shot, regardless of damage modifications. Aim somewhat carefully otherwise you will anger it by hitting the pink flesh, rather than the infected yellow. Fire again at its "mouth" as it reveals another triad of weak tentacled flesh. Repeat these steps and it should flee. * The Rivet Shotgun is very effective for destroying the weak-points on the tentacles, even at medium range. Even if only one or two fragments make contact, the tentacle will likely be destroyed. This makes the weapon very useful for taking quick shots at the Snowbeast while on the run. * A Chain Gun can trivialize this fight. Its blistering rate of fire combined with its high clip size and wide shot spread will allow the player to quickly sever the tentacles, and will also make short work of the mouth tentacles. * The Snowbeast's charge attack is very difficult to dodge without the use of stasis. For this reason, it is highly recommended to have a plentiful supply of Stasis Packs, and/or a Stasis Coated weapon equipped. This issue can be circumvented somewhat, especially in the second fight with the creature, by using any cover provided to interrupt the charge. * Do not allow the Snowbeast to corner you. If it charges you into a wall, it will usually proceed to stomp or charge again, effectively stunlocking the player and dealing heavy damage. * The Snowbeast will always charge the player after one or more tentacles are severed. For this reason, it is a good idea to start looking for an escape route as soon as you sever the tentacle. Death Scene If Isaac or Carver runs out of health, the Snow Beast will launch a tentacle into his chest. It will then break his back and pull him into its mouth, proceeding to eat him. Isaac or Carver will struggle to escape, but is inevitably devoured with his body split in half. Trivia *The physical form of this Necromorph and attacks vaguely resembles The Tormenter from Dead Space 2. *The tentacle in its mouth moves at the same speed as a tentacle from a Guardian. *The "Snowbeast", is first mentioned 200 years prior to Dead Space 3 in logs by S.C.A.F research teams, being compared to a "modern-day Yeti." It is described as being incredibly resilient and indeed it eventually takes being hit by two giant harpoons and ripping it in half to kill it, even then it still takes several seconds for it to finally die. *After the Snowbeast first physically attacks Isaac shortly after the crash landing on Tau Volantis, it seems to stalk and hunt him while he finds the Waystation to retrieve an Arctic Survival Suit and all the way through to the first fight. *The Achievement/Trophy for killing the Snowbeast is named "Hydra", which is presumably a reference to the Snowbeast's ability to constantly regrow its tendrils. In Greek mythology, the Hydra was a reptilian monster. If one head is cut off, it will regenerate two heads. *Because of the outbreak being on a planet for 200 years, Isaac eventually passes by a couple dead Snowbeasts, one before killing the one hunting him and one after, showing there was more than one Snowbeast. *There is a rarely seen (more common in multiplayer) oversight where, when ripped apart, a Creeper head will be shown attached to it. This is due to re-used assets for the internal organs, or extra appendages inside of it. This same reason is why those appendages are absent when viewed after its death. Gallery Snowbeast scars2.jpg|Snow Beast concept art 1694768321001_l.jpg|Isaac faces-off the Snow Beast Dead space 3 snowbeast mouth sequence.jpg|The Snow Beasts mouth concept art Sources de:The Snow Beast Category:Article stubs Category:Necromorphs Category:Bosses Category:Alien based forms